Document EP 1 657 757 A2 describes a radiation-emitting semiconductor component comprising a radiation-emitting semiconductor body, which is applied electrically conductively onto a chip carrier by a bonding method, for example ultrasound-friction welding or thermocompression, via backside electrical contacts.
In order to produce the backside contacts, individual conductive contacts are applied successively onto the semiconductor body with the aid of a ball bonder, as described for example in Document U.S. 2005/0247944 A1. This production method is comparatively time-consuming owing to the serial process management.